


The Boy Who Never Could Be

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Cesario for Olivia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Never Could Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themistoklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/gifts).



It was always Cesario for Olivia; lovely, insubstantial Cesario, the boy who never was and never could be, to whom she could never help but feel she was unfaithful, marrying Sebastian. Cesario, to whom both Viola and Sebastian were faithful, in their fashion; Cesario, formed by Viola in her own image, or Sebastian's (Olivia could never work out which); Cesario, whom she glimpsed in Viola's laugh, in Sebastian's sad smile.

Olivia never quite knew which of them it was she loved; which of the two, for had she had the three to choose from, it would have always been Cesario.


End file.
